The present invention relates to an exercise equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus for locking the tilting angle of a body inversion exercise equipment.
The conventional body training equipments, such as multi-functions training machine, treadmill, abdominal training device, are for training muscles and enhancing cardiopulmonary capacity of user. Another type of body training equipment, the body inversion exercise equipment, was designed for helping user standing upside down. In upside down status, the gravity will draw user""s spine. So, the body inversion exercise equipment also has a function of helping healthy.
The body inversion exercise equipment has an ankle holder to secure user on the equipment. For the first time user who cannot control the tilting angle or simply just scared, he/she may tilt to the maximum angle of the machine suddenly. It might make the user refusing to use the machine again; furthermore, suddenly upside down may hurt the user.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a body inversion exercise equipment, which can adjust and lock the titling angle of the inversion exercise equipment as user wants.
According to the object of the present invention, a body inversion exercise equipment comprises a base frame. A rotatable assembly is pivoted on the base frame for free rotating. A holder assembly is for holding a user on the rotatable assembly, and at least one locking assembly is disposed at the position of the rotatable assembly pivoting to the base frame. The locking assembly has an adjustment piece and a position piece. The adjustment piece is rotatable and has openings thereon. The position piece connects to the rotatable assembly for rotating along with the rotatable assembly. The position piece slidably disposes a pin thereon corresponding to the openings of the adjustment piece.